Dieseltown Missions
__TOC__ Missions AP Mission(s) *Change of Diet **Change of Diet (2) **Change of Diet (3) **Change of Pace **Change of Pace (2) **Change of Pace (3) (2x Hide Upper Arm Plate) **Change of Pace (4) **Change of Pace (5) **Change of Plans **Change of Plans (2) **Change of Plans (3) **Change of Plans (4) (1 AP, Hide Vest) *Environmental Test Agent **Environmental Test Agent (2) **Environmental Test Agent (3) (Carpenter Hammer) **Dying Earth **Dying Earth (2) **Dying Earth (3) **Dying Earth (4) **Chimped (Composite Hockey Stick) **Chemical Dependence **Chemical Dependence (2) **Chemical Dependence (3) **Chemical Dependence (4) **'Cover-up dirty fuel:' ***Blackmail! (1 AP) **'Expose dirty fuel:' ***Disaster Averted (1 AP) *The Eye of Solomon **The Box of The Eye **The Key to The Box of The Eye **The Cable is The Key to The Box **The Cable is The Key to The Box (2) **Powering Up The Box **Powering Up The Box (2) (2x Hide Thigh Plate) **Powering Up The Box (3) **Opening the Box ***What Was That Password Again? **Opening the Box (2) **Solomon's Cut **Solomon's Cut (2) (1 AP, The Box of The Eye of Solomon; choice of Lemke Arms MG-11 or GA-40 Magnum) Other Town Mission(s) *Ape Escape (Wire Belt) *Bear Essentials **Bear Essentials (2) *Best Location to Scavenge **Best Location to Scavenge (2) **Best Location to Scavenge (3) **Best Location to Scavenge (4) *Ch-ch-ch-changes! (Hide Boots) *Negotiate with Terrorists **Negotiate with Terrorists (2) **Negotiate with Terrorists (3) **Negotiate with Terrorists (4) **Negotiate with Terrorists (5) **Negotiate with Terrorists (6) **Negotiate with Terrorists (7) **Negotiate with Terrorists (8) (Sawn-off LA 20) *Patch 1.1 (choice of 4x Ragged Aramex, 9x Scrap Carbon Steel, or 5x Scrap Ceramic) **Patch 1.2 (repeatable; choice of 20x Salvaged Fasteners, 9x Scrap Carbon Steel, or 9x Common Stimulant) *The Great Dieseltown Mystery **The Game's Afoot! **Elementary, My Dear Clone **If You Eliminate the Impossible **If You Eliminate the Impossible (2) **Whatever Remains, However Impro **...Must Be The Truth! **The Dieseltown Mystery: Solved? **No Shit, Sherlock (Super Sleuth Hat, Reading Glasses) *The Whole Magilla (2x Hide Plate Forearm) *Truck Stop Trial **Truck Stop Trial (2) **Hippie Bounty (Repeatable; 5x Sweet Apple Juice) Bankers Mission(s) *Direct Deposit (+100 Bankers faction) **Direct Deposit (2) (+100 Bankers faction) **Direct Deposit (3) (+100 Bankers faction) Enforcer Mission(s) *Your Ass Belongs to the Corps! (requires 30,000 Enforcer faction) Franklin's Riders Mission(s) *Promise of the Future (+750 Franklin's Riders faction) **Promise of the Future (2) (+50 Franklin's Riders faction) **Promise of the Future (3) (+750 Franklin's Riders faction; Marathon Mk. 2 Vest) *Word from Willoughby's (+500 Franklin's Riders faction) Breadcrumb Mission(s) *Give me Fuel, Give me Fire (leads to Chemtown; doesn't require Tech faction) Valentine's Day Event Missions *My Bloody Valentine (1x The Heartbreaker) **My Bloody Valentine (2) (1x Valentine's Box) *Have a Heart (At the FT Garage, Repeatable; 1x Heart-Shaped Gift) 2018 Halloween Event Missions Bankers Missions *Banking on Bounties (Sector 3) (Choice of Skullshot Three, Sawn-Off Skullblaster Three or Big Crunch) Tech Missions *Zombie Decoy (Sector 3)(1) (3x Collared Scarecrow Assembly Kit) **Zombie Decoy (Sector 3)(2) (1x Collared Scarecrow Assembly Kit; Repeatable) Traveler Missions *Scarecrow Assembly (Sector 3)(1) (3x Collared Scarecrow Assembly Kit) **Scarecrow Assembly (Sector 3)(2) (1x Collared Scarecrow Assembly Kit; Repeatable) Lightbearer Missions *Curing the Common Clone (Sector 3)(1) **Curing the Common Clone (Sector 3)(2) (5x Brain Rot Cure) **Curing the Common Clone (Sector 3)(3) (5x Brain Rot Cure; Repeatable) 2018 First Night Event Missions *Boxing Day (Dieseltown) (1x Yule Bough, 2x Candy Cane) *Bring Me Some Figgy Pudding (Dieseltown) (6x Candy Cane, 1x Nice Red Gift Box) **More Figgy Pudding (Dieseltown) (6x Candy Cane; Repeatable) *Deck the Hills (Dieseltown) (4x Candy Cane, 1x Nice Red Gift Box) **Holiday Spirit (Dieseltown) **Holiday Album (Dieseltown) (4x Candy Cane, 1x Nice White Gift Box, 5x Firecrackers) *Hangin' 'Round the Mistletoe (Dieseltown) (8x Candy Cane, 5x Mistletoe) *Light the Darkness (Dieseltown) **Light the Darkness (Dieseltown)(2) (3x Candy Cane, 1x Nice White Gift Box) *Operation Nice List (Dieseltown) **Operation Nice List (Dieseltown)(2) **Operation Nice List (Dieseltown)(3) **Operation Nice List (Dieseltown)(4) (3x Candy Cane, 1x Nice White Gift Box) **Operation Naughty List (Dieseltown) (5x Candy Cane) **Operation Naughty List (Dieseltown)(2) (3x Candy Cane, 1x Nice Red Gift Box) **Operation Naughty List (Dieseltown)(3) (2x Candy Cane; Repeatable) *S.A.N.T.A.'s Toyshop (Dieseltown) (8x Candy Cane, 1x Nice White Gift Box) **S.A.N.T.A.'s Toyshop (Dieseltown)(2) (8x Candy Cane; Repeatable) *S.A.N.T.A.'s Workshop (Dieseltown) (7x Candy Cane, 1x Nice Red Gift Box) **S.A.N.T.A.'s Workshop (Dieseltown)(2) (6x Candy Cane; Repeatable) *The Goose is Getting Fat (Dieseltown) (8x Candy Cane, 1x Nice White Gift Box) **More Goose (Dieseltown) (8x Candy Cane; Repeatable) Holiday Event Exchange Missions *Delightful Desserts (Choice of 5x Figgy Pudding or 5x Gingerbread Cookie; Repeatable) *Fabulous Foodstuffs (Choice of 5x Toast Goose or 5x Blackened Peas and Collards; Repeatable) *Gift of the Mad Jai (Kaibab) (Pristine Gift Box; Repeatable) *Luscious Libations (Choice of 5x Champagne or 5x Wassail; Repeatable) *Terrific Toys (Choice of 3x Dirt Man Assembly Kit, 3x Holiday Crackers or 5x Firecrackers; Repeatable) Notes Completing the mission chains No Shit, Sherlock, Negotiate with Terrorists, Chemical Dependence, Change of Plans and Solomon's Cut awards you the following Wastelander achievement: Category:Dieseltown